Kekchose Wiki
Kekchose "Kekchose" est une web-série composée de trois livres publiés sur YouTube depuis le 12 Octobre 2013 réalisée et scénarisé en majorité par Augustin Vaugeois. D'abord dans un format de 15min, elle s'étend ensuite à 20min (le premier étant l'épisode 5 du Livre I) . Le ton humoristique et satirique de cette série se mêle à un ton plus sombre, sous la forme d'un drame et thriller. 'Synopsis' La série suit trois personnages évoluant dans un univers plus ou moins proche de notre réalité dans un futur proche (2017) : *Jean Yvclin, écrivain à succès, enchaine les relations tumultueuses avec de nombreuses fans, journalistes, rencontres fortuites... Il est aussi frappé depuis longtemps par une malédiction qui l'empêche d'avoir une vie sentimentale et sexuelle normale. Les choses s'aggravent quand il apprend qu'ApoPol, la Police Apocalyptique, mandate un agent pour l'éliminer, considéré comme une menace pour la sûreté du territoire. Désespéré, traqué, il tente de trouver un remède à sa malédiction, sous la protection d'un mysterieux personnage. *Azbar McGollum, agent d'ApoPol trouble, travaille d'arrache-pied pour ne pas perdre son job qu'il considère comme trop important, ce qui lui cause une nervosité et une tension maximale... Cette tension monte à son apogée quand il est mandaté par le Président et le Général en personne, de retrouver et d'éliminer Jean Yvclin, devenu une menace pour la sécurité du pays. N'ayant jamais assassiné personne de sa vie, il décide d'embaucher un tueur à gages indépendant connu des services d'ApoPol en la personne de Fumer) afin d'effectuer ce travail, ce qui est passable de licenciement. S'ensuit alors une suite d'évènements incongrus qui le mèneront directement à sa chute. *Marcel, grand chef Illuminati, s'évade de prison deux ans après avoir été incarcéré pour avoir perpétué une série de viols à travers le pays. De retour chez lui, il constate avec très grand mécontentement les changements qui se sont opérés au sein de l'organisation Illuminati : son ancien bras-droit (Bernard) ayant repris sa direction, sa côte d'impopularité au plus bas et des alliances forgées plus qu'improbable. Fortement opposé à cette nouvelle image, il décide de reprendre le contrôle de la secte afin de perpétuer à nouveau les méfaits qui ont contribués à l'âge d'or de l'organisation, et de se venger d'ApoPol. 'Génèse' Sur une impulsion d'Augustin Vaugeois, la série s'inspire de deux courts-métrages réalisés antérieurement : "La dulceranegra", improvisé par Augustin et Paul Bellenger à Denia (Espagne), qui inspirera l'idée d'un format par épisodes ainsi que les caractéristiques de l'agent futuriste mysterieux avant de devenir Azbar McGollum, et "Les sanglots des viols longs", improvisé par Augustin, Paul et Théo Dupuy avec une webcam intégrée de iMac, qui sera la base de l'intrigue de Kekchose et inspirera le montage de la série ainsi que les personnages du sombre Jean-Pierre Ricard / Marcel et l'énigmatique "?". Ce dernier court-métrage sera considéré comme un préquel de Kekchose, l'intrigue se passant avant celle de la série, elle est donc en quelque sorte une introduction. Le plus gros du scénario sera retravaillée par Augustin pendant l'année 2012, jusqu'à ce que les grandes lignes narratives des trois livres soient rédigées. C'est ainsi qu'en Octobre 2012, les premiers tournages eurent lieu. Bien que réalisé en grande partie par Augustin à ses débuts, la réalisation du premier Livre de la série est créditée sous le nom d'APLAT.Inc (soit les initiales de "Augustin Paul Loïc Alexandre Théo", les cinq acteurs permanents de la série). Augustin choisira la musique "Noël au cimetière" de son ami compositeur For1 selon lui "parce que la musique est cool". (Note d'Augustin : "Et il a raison.") 'Historique' Pour déconner, Augustin, Paul et Théo un jour réalisèrent un "court-métrage" qui s'appelait "Le Sanglot des Viols Longs". Plus tard en Espagne Augustin et Paul réalisent deux mini-épisodes d'une mini-série baptisée "La Dulceranegra". Voyant que "le tournage c'est vachement fun", Augustin propose donc à ses amis Paul, Théo, Alexandre et Loïc de réaliser un vrai projet, une vraie grosse histoire retraçant la bonne tranche de vie qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble, et les autres acceptent : ainsi la série se base en partie sur des "délires" amicaux comme en ont tous les jeunes. Un scénario finit enfin par apparaître, ce sera "Kekchose" (nom de transition donné par Augustin, qu'Alexandre priera d'attribuer à la série). Les premiers tournages commencent fin Novembre 2012, à partir d'une idée générale de l'enchaînement des scènes : les dialogues (et blagues) sont généralement improvisés au moment même du tournage. Bien vite ce qui aurait dû être une série composée d'épisodes de 3-4 minutes passe sur des standards à 7, puis finalement à 12-15 minutes : l'épisode 5 sera le premier à dépasser les 20 minutes. La série prend de l'ampleur et les 5 compagnons composant APLAT.Inc (comprenez Augustin-Paul-Loïc-Alexandre-Théo) invitent de plus en plus de monde à venir s'amuser avec eux. En ressort le Livre I de Kekchose. Bien sûr tout cela ne se fait pas sans diverses tensions, d'ordre "professionnel" ou personnel. Malgré tout, ces esprits décapants sortent une série d'une richesse terrifiante d'idées, d'humour et de scénario, mélangeant à la fois des scènes sombres et de l'humour imprévisible. Le Livre I est diffusé du 12 Octobre au 21 Décembre 2013. En 2014 les cinq compères relancent la machine pour le Livre II, diffusé du 12 Avril au 21 Juin sur leur chaîne. Du moins on l'espère. 'Distribution' 'Acteurs principaux' Alexandre Rufin : Jean Yvclin / Le sorcière (ep.13) / Un bagarreur (ep.4) / Un passant (ep.4) Paul Bellenger : Azbar McGollum / Un type qui veut enlever ses lunettes (ep.1) / Un rabbin (ep.13) Théo Dupuy : Marcel / Pr.Viducul / L'homosexuel du cauchemar d'Yvclin (ep.2) / Un rabbin (ep.13) Augustin Vaugeois : "?" / Le Président / Un invité de Bite TV (ep.1) / Un rabbin (ep.13) ''/ Le psychiatre (ep.5) / Alberto (ep.8)'' Loïc Mariette : 'Fumer / Le Général 'Acteurs récurrents Kévin Roy : 'Le conteur '''Antoine Guingand : 'Bernard / Le pervers (mannequin) (ep.1) / Le pervers (buisson) (ep.2) / Saul Goldman (ep.4) 'Clément Gallais ': McJagueur '''Acteurs secondaires Ulysse Bourdeau : 'Un présentateur de Bite TV (ep.1) '''Rémi Ripoll : '''Frédéric Sadomi (ep.1,4) '''Julian Tiebois : '''Voix-off de TV Gwonam (ep.1) '"Gomar" : 'Une journaliste de TV Gwonam (ep.1,2) '''Charlène Brun : '''Imène (ep.2) '"Qoy " Lagarde : '''Un journaliste de TV Gwonam (ep.2) / Un membre Illuminati (ep.5) '''Maximilien Mary : Un archiviste d'ApoPol (ep.2) "Arkalys Ronthialys" : 'Le père d'Yvclin (ep.13) '''Esther : '''La mère d'Yvclin (ep.13) '"Nathaniel" : '''Yves Velde (ep.4) '''Renan Pardillos : '''Pr. Mac Snatch (ep.4) '''Thomas Eury : '''Le Grand Manitou (ep.5) '''Romain Petibout : '''Un membre Illuminati (ep.5) '''Jeremy Kouira : Un membre Illuminati (ep.5) 'Fiche technique' Titre officiel : Kekchose, la série Titre original : Kekchose Création : Augustin Vaugeois Réalisation : Augustin Vaugeois, Loïc Mariette, Paul Bellenger, Théo Dupuy, Alexandre Rufin Scénario : Augustin Vaugeois, Loïc Mariette, Paul Bellenger, Théo Dupuy, Alexandre Rufin, Antoine Guingand Montage : Augustin Vaugeois Musique : Augustin Vaugeois, Paul Bellenger Production : APLAT.Inc Design : Paul Bellenger Maquillage : Alexandre Lerebourg Pays d'origine : France Langue originale : française Genre : Comédie, Drame, Thriller, Tragédie Durée : 10-30min Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse